Puaskan Aku
by author.nata
Summary: Sakura yang bersuami Sasuke tidak puas karena suaminya tidak bisa membuatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan hubungan suami istri. Lalu datang Naruto yang bisa membuat Sakura mencapai kenikmatan itu. (OneShot)


**Title: Puaskan Aku**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruSaku slight SasuSaku and NaruHinaSaku (Ending)**

**Summary: Sakura yang bersuami Sasuke tidak puas karena suaminya tidak bisa membuatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan hubungan suami istri. Lalu datang Naruto yang bisa membuat Sakura mencapai kenikmatan itu. (OneShot)**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Lemon, Lime, Rape, and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiction selingan karena mikirin jalan cerita Salamander no Naruto dan The Legend of Naruto yang kenapa tiba-tiba buntu. Akhirnya nulis fiction gaje ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sakura, aku istri dari suamiku Uchiha Sasuke, seperti biasa malam ini aku dan suamiku sedang berhubungan suami-istri.

"Akhhhh...ssshhh...ughhh..Sakurahh..aku keluarrr."

Ku terus maju mundurkan pinggulku karena Sasuke berhenti memaju mundurkan pinggulnya karena sudah klimaks, aku terus memaju mundurkan pinggulku karena aku sama sekali belum klimaks, tapi seperti biasa suamiku Sasuke mencabut penisnya dari vaginaku sehingga membuatku sangat kecewa.

"Sudah ya sayang, aku lelah." kata Sasuke yang langsung tidur di sebelahku.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah karena hampir setiap kali bercinta dengan suamiku aku tidak bisa mencapai klimaks sama sekali selama 2 tahun menikah.

Aku pun tiduran memunggungi suamiku, aku sangat kecewa pada suamiku dalam urusan ranjang, pasalnya dia hanya memuaskan diri sendiri, aku juga ingin merasakan sama seperti wanita lain yang mencapai klimaks saat bersama suaminya.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun kami menikah Sasuke hampir tidak bisa memuaskan ku di ranjang. Aku pernah memintanya untuk membuatku klimaks walau hanya dengan oral sekalipun tak apa, tapi apa yang kudapat hanya jawaban 'maaf Sakura aku sudah capek' dan itu membuatku sangat kecewa.

**Sakura POV End**

**Normal POV**

"Sakura, nanti malam ada pesta yang di adakan oleh teman bisnisku. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mau ikut." jawab Sakura.

Pagi itu setelah sarapan Sasuke langsung berangkat kerja di tempat perusahaannya Uchiha Corps.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang berada di sebuah pesta. Tak lama pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hai teme." kata pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Hn, dobe."

"Siapa dia teme?"

"Ini istriku, Uchiha Sakura." kata Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Ah, perkenalkan Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Sakura-san." kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto-san," kata Sakura dengan wajah yang tidak begitu bahagia. Dan itu tertangkap jelas di mata Naruto walaupun Sakura berusaha menutupinya.

'Cantik sekali, tapi kenapa wajahnya kelihatan begitu sedih.' batin Naruto melihat Sakura yang dengan tatapan tidak begitu bahagia.

Pesta pun berjalan meriah, tanpa terasa Naruto mendekati kami, tampaknya ingin berpamitan.

"Yo, teme. Aku pulang dulu sudah larut malam." kata Naruto berpamitan.

"Takut di marahi Kushina-san?" tanya Sasuke memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu takut di marahi Ibunya karena pulang malam.

"Tidak juga, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi keluar negeri." jawab Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

"Makanya cari istri biar bisa ada yang memperhatikanmu kalau lagi sendirian." canda Sasuke.

"Ya, nanti aku pikirkan." kata Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang aku sudah mengantuk." kata Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak mengantuk hanya tidak betah saja di pesta yang begitu ramai.

"Tidak bisa Sakura, aku harus menemani client ku sampai selesai, mungkin sampai pagi." kata Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang dengan Naruto sahabatku?" tawar Sasuke kembali.

Naruto yang sudah menuju pintu keluar tiba-tiba di panggil oleh Sasuke, setelah menceritakan masalahnya Naruto menyanggupi mengantar Sakura pulang kerumahnya.

**- Puaskan Aku -**

Kini Sakura dan Naruto berada dalam mobil, mereka pun berbincang-bincang, suasana di dalam mobil begitu menyenangkan, tampaknya tidak bagi Naruto karena dia terus memperhatikan gaun yang di pakai Sakura yang memperlihatkan bentuk indah tubuhnya di tambah pahanya yang mulus sedikit tersikap karena model gaunnya.

'Sial apa yang aku pikirkan, dia istri sahabatku. Tapi kenapa aku terangsang begini.' batin Naruto menahan untuk tidak menyerang Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha, karena memang Sakura tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke.

Naruto pun mengantar Sakura sampai depan pintu, Sakura pun mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mengantarnya. Tapi kemudian Naruto mendekati Sakura kemudian berbisik.

"Maaf kan aku Sakura." kata Naruto kemudian mencium bibir Sakura.

"Hmmpppt, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-san." kata Sakura mencoba melepaskan ciuman Naruto.

Tampaknya Naruto tidak mengidahkan ucapan Sakura dan menambah tempo mencium bibirnya, Sakura tidak bisa berontak karena kedua tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto. Naruto pun menggigit bibir bawah Sakura untuk meminta aksen memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menitikan air matanya karena dirinya di sentuh oleh orang yang bukan suaminya. Kemudian Naruto menghentikan ciumannya tampaknya keduanya butuh pasokan udara.

Melihat Sakura menangis Naruto merasa bersalah tapi rasa bersalah itu di kalahkan oleh nafsu birahi yang begitu besar. Di ciumnya air mata yang keluar dari kedua pipi Sakura tak lupa mengucapkan kata-kata maaf.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, berteriak pun percuma tidak ada yang mendengar karena kondisi rumah yang luas.

Kini ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher jenjang Sakura dan menciumnya dengan lembut tanpa memberikan Kissmark karena takut akan ketahuan oleh Sasuke. Sakura pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan nikmat karena pasalnya Sasuke hanya memasukan penisnya saja saat bercinta tanpa memulai pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Tak lama Sakura pun mendesah.

"Akhh,"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengendong Sakura ala pengantin tidak lupa menutup pintu dengan kakinya, Naruto mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh gairah, tapi tidak seperti tadi kini nampaknya Sakura membalas ciuman Naruto, Naruto pun meletakan Sakura di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

Naruto pun melepaskan gaun milik Sakura dan kini Sakura yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna pink.

Naruto pun melumat bibir Sakura kembali, tak lupa tangan kanannya menyusup kedalam bra milik Sakura dan meremas payudara Sakura yang berukuran 34B dengan lembut tak lupa memainkan puting Sakura yang mulai mengeras dan Sakura pun kembali mendesah.

"Aaakhhh...ssshh.."

Naruto kini melepas pengait bra milik Sakura, dan terpampang jelas payudara yang indah berada di depan mata Naruto. Naruto pun langsung melumat payudara kiri milik Sakura dan meremas payudara kanan milik Sakura, Sakura pun mendesah lebih kencang.

"Akkkhhh.. sssshhhh...hisaappphh...terussss...Narutooo-saannn !"

Naruto yang melihat Sakura tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melumat dan menggigit-gigit kecil payudara Sakura yang berwarna merah muda, Sakura pun lupa kalau dirinya sedang di perkosa oleh sahabat suaminya, tapi karena sensasi yang belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya mengalahkan pikiran itu dan mendesah lebih hebat karena sesuatu dari bawah tubuh Sakura berkedut tanda ingin klimaks.

"Ahhhh...akhhh..akuuuu...keluaarrrr!" desah Sakura yang kini klimaks, cairan bening membasahi vagina Sakura yang masih di tutup oleh celana dalamnya.

Naruto pun menghentikan aktifitasnya menunggu Sakura yang nafasnya kini terengah-engah akibat klimaksnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menitikan air matanya, bukan air mata menyesal, tetapi air mata bahagia karena ini pertama kalinya dia mencapai klimaks.

Melihat air mata Sakura, Naruto merasa bersalah kemudian mulai membuka suaranya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bisa menahannya." kata Naruto kemudian bangkit dari sofa ingin pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Buru-buru Sakura menghapus air matanya dan menahan tangan Naruto seraya berkata. "Jangan pergi."

Naruto pun berhenti dan berbalik kemudian menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda binging. "Kenapa? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis Sakura walaupun aku sangat menginginkan dirimu saat ini." kata Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menangis karena aku bahagia." kata Sakura masih memegang tangan kanan Naruto.

"Bahagia?" tanya Naruto bingung, pasalnya dirinya akan memperkosa Sakura, tapi kenapa Sakura bilang dia bahagia.

"Iya, aku bahagia Naruto-kun." kata Sakura menambahkan suffix 'kun' pada Naruto. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mencapai klimaks." ujar Sakura yang kini wajahnya merona mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Eh?" tanya Naruto bingung karena Sakura bilang bahwa ini pertama kalinya klimaks. 'Apa si Teme itu tidak pernah membuat istrinya klimaks.' batin Naruto.

"Jadi kumohon jangan pergi Naruto-kun." kata Sakura memohon. "Sasuke tak pernah membuatku klimaks saat kami bercinta." ujar Sakura menghilangkan suffix 'kun' pada suaminya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa dirinya adalah orang membuat istri sahabatnya klimaks hebat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian berkata, " Kumohon Naruto-kun puaskan aku malam ini."

Naruto pun duduk kembali lalu mencium kembali bibir Sakura tak lupa tangan kanannya memainkan payudara Sakura kembali untuk merangsang Sakura. Sakura pun kembali mendesah kembali akibat rangsangan yang di berikan Naruto.

"Nghhhh..ssshhhhh...akhhh!"

Naruto kini tangannya beralih ke vagina Sakura yang sudah basah dan masih tertutup celana dalam pink, kemudian tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam Sakura untuk membelai lembut vagina Sakura, di gosok-gosokannya tangan kanan Naruto di bibir vagina Sakura, sehingga Sakura mendesah. Dan kini ciuman Naruto beralih ke payudara Sakura dan melumatnya, Sakura hanya bisa meremas surai rambut pirang Naruto sambil mendesah.

"Narutoohh...kunnn...akhhh..ahhh..ughh!"

Naruto pun memasukan salah satu jarinya ke dalam vagina Sakura dan memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam vagina milik Sakura, tak lupa Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sakura lalu mencium leher jenjang Sakura, di tambahkannya satu jari lagi di vagina Sakura dan memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya di dalam vagina Sakura. Sakura pun mendesah hebat dan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam vagina Sakura dan itu sukses membuat kedua jari Naruto terasa di jepit oleh vagina Sakura.

"Akhhhh...Narutooohhh..kunnn..aku..ingin!"

"Jangan di tahan Sakura." kata Naruto yang kini mencium leher jenjang Sakura.

"Aghhhhhh...akhuuu...keluuuaar!"

Kini cairan klimaks Sakura membasahi kedua jari Naruto, Naruto pun tersenyum puas karena Sakura mencapai klimaks yang kedua kalinya. Naruto pun melepas semua pakaiannya dan terpampang jelas penis yang sudah berdiri dengan panjang 19 cm dengan diameter 4,5 cm dan itu membuat pipi Sakura merona, karena milik Sasuke tidak begitu besar seperti milik Naruto, kalau di perkirakan milik Sasuke panjangnya 16 cm dengan diameter 3 cm. Sakura pun sudah melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Kini Naruto mengarahkan penisnya ke bibir Sakura sebelum memasukannya dan berkata. "Kau siap Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menambahkan suffix 'chan' pada Sakura. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto susah memasuki vagina milik Sakura, tapi akhirnya masuk juga.

"Akhhh..sakit!" rintih Sakura karena penis Naruto sudah masuk semua kedalam vagina Sakura. Naruto mendiamkan sebentar agar Sakura bisa menerima penis Naruto.

"Kau boleh bergerak Naruto-kun." kata Sakura.

Naruto pun bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Sakura, Sakura pun mengerang kenikmatan yang begitu hebat. Tak lupa Naruto meremas-remas payudara Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura untuk menambah proses rangsangan.

"Akhhh...ughhhh...lebih...cepaathhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan membuat Sakura mendesah kenikmatan. Tak terasa hampir 10 menit mereka memacu kenikmatan untuk menuju puncak. Penis Naruto pun terasa di jepit lebih erat dari yang tadi, tanda bahwa Sakura akan segera klimaks lagi. Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat agar Sakura mencapai klimaksnya.

"Akhhhh...Naruuuu..akhuuuu..keluarrr...lagiii!"

Sakura pun mencapai klimaks yang ketiga kalinya, dan itu benar-benar hebat dalam hidup Sakura merasakan multi klimaks. Dan itu Sakura rasakan dari sahabat suaminya. Naruto pun masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan tak lupa memberi rangsangan lagi pada Sakura agar mereka dapat berpacu lagi. Sakura pun terangsang kembali dan mendesah lagi.

"Akhh...iniii..hebatttt..Narutoohh..kunnn!" racau Sakura karena Naruto bisa membangkitkan gairah seksual milik Sakura. Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dalam vagina Sakura, cukup lama Naruto merasakan vagina Sakura menjepitnya kembali tanda ingin klimaks lagi, dan Naruto pun merasa bahwa penisnya berkedut tanda ingin klimaks.

"Naruuuutoohh...akhuu...ingiinnn!"

"Akhuu..jugaaa..inginnn..keluaarrr..Sakuraaa!"

"Keluarkannnn...di...dalaammmm...Naruuu...akhuuu.. .inginnnn...meraaasaaakannnn...sssperrmaaamuuu!"

Naruto dan Sakura pun kini memacu lebih cepat untuk menuju puncak kenikmatan mereka. Dan akhirnya puncak itu datang juga..

"Saakuuuraaahhh...akuuu...keluaaarrr!"

"Akhhhhh...Naruuuu..akhuu..keluarrrr!"

Cairan sperma Naruto pun melesat masuk kedalam rahim Sakura, Sakura pun merasakan hangatnya sperma milik Naruto. Tak berapa lama Naruto pun mencabut penisnya dalam vagina Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura memekik nikmat.

"Akhhh!"

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." kata Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah Sakura dan mencium lembut bibir Sakura, Sakura pun membalas ciuman itu kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu karena butuh pasokan udara.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih Naruto-kun, kau bisa membuatku klimaks, terlebih lagi aku mendapatkan 4 kali klimaks." kata Sakura dengan pipi merona.

Tak berapa lama handphone Sakura berdering, Sasuke mengabarkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pulang malam ini dan akan pulang besok pagi sekitar jam 9 pagi.

Dan malam itu pun Naruto dan Sakura bercinta hingga jam 5 pagi. Sakura pun klimaks 13 kali sedangkan Naruto 4 kali klimaks, dan semuanya di dalam vagina Sakura.

**- Puaskan aku -**

Tidak berapa minggu Sakura memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Sasuke karena alasan Sasuke selalu sibuk kerja, dan Sasuke pun tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura bercerai.

Sakura dan Naruto pun akhirnya berpacaran, dan Naruto pun berpacaran lagi dengan Hinata dan menceritakan semuanya karena Naruto mencintai dua wanita tersebut, akhirnya Hinata pun menerima keputusan Naruto dengan tersenyum bahagia karena Naruto mau jujur kepada mereka, dan mereka pun sering bercinta bertiga dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi pria yang sangat beruntung di cintai dua wanita dan sangat bahagia dan mencintai dua wanita tersebut.

Satu tahun kemudian Naruto menikahi Sakura dan Hinata, awalnya di tentang oleh orang tua masing-masing, tapi akhirnya mereka luluh juga karena keseriusan Naruto untuk menikahi Sakura dan Hinata. Setelah menikah Naruto dan kedua istrinya pindah ke Inggris, karena Naruto di tugasi ayahnya untuk memimpin perusahaan Namikaze Corps yang berada di Inggris.

Lima tahun berlalu Naruto pun di karunia 2 orang anak. yang satu bernama Namikaze Menma dari Namikaze Hinata dengan fisik seperti Naruto tapi tidak memiliki 3 garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Dan yang satu bernama Namikaze Chiyo dari Sakura dengan fisik mirip Sakura dan matanya berwarna biru langit seperti Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke tidak tahu kalau mantan istrinya menikah lagi dengan sahabatnya, kini setelah perceraian dengan Sakura, Sasuke telah menikah dengan wanita yang bernama Uzhisio Karin, tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum di karunia anak.

Kini Naruto menerima surat yang berisi akan di adakan reuni semasa SMA dulu satu bulan lagi di Tokyo. Naruto pun memberikan kabar ini pada kedua istrinya dan mereka menyetujui untuk datang ke reunian tersebut.

Sakura pun tersenyum penuh arti, 'Aku akan memberimu kejutan Sasuke, kalau aku sudah bahagia sekarang, tidak bersamamu yang hanya ingin menang sendiri.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you sudah baca Fiction selingan saya, nanti kapan-kapan saya buat Threesome-nya NaruHinaSaku.**


End file.
